Evelyn Thorne
Evelyn Thorne is the daughter of the Evil Fairy, and she is a Royal, although she can also be sort of a rebel because of her secret heart's desire. Character Personality There are two words that describe Evelyn and those words are "mean girl". She is mean, conniving, competitive, and sneaky. She enjoys picking on other people who are less popular than she is and she laughs when someone else's hopes and dreams fail to come true. Evelyn strives to be the best. She pushes herself to be good at school, sports, magic, flirting, insults, and to be the most popular girl at school. Though she may seem perfect, Evelyn is secretly insecure about herself. She feels that she has to be popular, the best at everything, and perfect or no one will like her. She hides it from others because she doesn't want to be depicted as vulnerable. Evelyn craves attention, because she is aware that no one will even remember her by the end of Sleeping Beauty. She sees Ever After High as a place where she can enjoy the spotlight while it lasts.She loves to be in charge, because she feels powerful when she is. She designs clothes just to gain popularity, but she is terrible at designing. Evelyn isn't really good at making new friends, which is why she is grateful for her group of friends. Appearance Evelyn is strikingly beautiful. She has long golden hair that shines, captivating sky blue eyes framed by long eyelashes, and perfect full lips. She has flawless skin. She is thin, a size 0-2. Relationships Family Evelyn has a mother who has given up on being evil after her story. Her mother is now an apothecary, but Evelyn tells everyone that her mother is working for Storybook Weekly. Her father is a business man who she rarely sees. Her two sisters are Dorma and Gala Thorne. Gala's personality is very similar to Evelyns, while Dorma is very kind and caring, though not very bright. She deeply cares for both sisters. She can be protective of both; when someone harms them, Evelyn is quick to strike back. Friends Evelyn has her own clique that she leads. Romance Evelyn has dated many boys and it is easy for boys to like her because of her good looks. She finds a boy's appearance important when it comes to her love life. Evelyn wants her boyfriends to be popular, good-looking, and worship her. Trivia *Evelyn rarely gets invited to parties even though she is quite popular in EAH, because of who she is destined to be. So Evelyn usually crashes parties. *Evelyn's birthday is April 1st. Her star sign is Aries. *Evelyn's favorite foods are almonds and blueberries, since they help relieve all her stress with being an overachiever. *Evelyn 's favorite color is black, because it's always in style. *She has a collection of her invitations to parties, since they are both rare and special to her. *Evelyn dislikes Briar, because she rarely invites Evelyn to her parties. *Evelyn has athazagoraphobia and monophobia, so she has a fear of feeling alone, and being alone. Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Females Category:Fairies Category:Sleeping Beauty